new years eve celebrations
by bimbo and ditz
Summary: complete a sequel to dbz Crimbo- Santa Sayans. Trunks and Goten are forced to baby-sit Pann and Bra while all the adults go out and party the new year in. Beware however contains much Yamcha and Puar bashing so if you like it then you’ll love the fic,


Disclaimers: we own nothing! Well if you haven't read our other one shot fic 'dbz Crimbo- Santa Sayans' then we suggest that you should before you read this because this is like a carry on sort of thing, but hey its up to you! ^_^ Also we are sorry that this fic is a little late coming out, like 2 months late, but that's because we've been really busy with just life really! And the fic did end up much longer than originally planned. Well we hope you all had a great new year and a wicked Christmas! And hope you didn't get too drunk! ^_^ Well hope you enjoy it! Bye byez and please please review after reading this!!!! PS a little safety note: Goten and trunks drink drive in this fic but in reality please don't be a dick and do it! Only drive sober!!!! Or you'll regret it! And also another thing, if you like Yamcha or Puar this aint the fic for you, it contains much much Yamcha and Puar bashing!!! ^_^ Oh yeah one more thing, it also has Yamcha making his own funeral for the car, so if you think that sort of stuff might be offensive then we're sorry but we had to show how much he loves his car and how much he misses it, - don't worry because you'll get it when you read the fic!! ^_^ SURFS UP EVERYONE!!!!! And happy 16th birthday bimbo! It's was her birthday Jan the 13th bad luck for some, but obviously not for her! ^_^  
  
New years celebrations and the torture of Yamcha.  
  
"Man this sucks! I don't believe that we've got too look after those two," Trunks said shuddering as he looked toward his little sister and her best friend Pann who was also his best friend Goten's little niece.  
  
"It wont be that bad. they're behaving their selves at the moment. even if the adults haven't left yet-" Goten said as he relaxed into the arm chair and watched the ever annoying fluffy pink balls on the large plasma television in front of him.  
  
Trunks and Goten were just lazing about in the lounge at this moment and Pann and Bra were watching a very familiar kiddies programme, which was driving both Trunks and Goten slowly insane, it was the 'flufkins.' A show, which seemed to repeat over and over again and was really just fluffy pink balls with eyes that shouted out the word 'flufkins' and 'hello' every now and again.  
  
"Now Trunks and Goten, we're about to leave okay, we should be back around one o clockish, but make sure that the girls are in bed by ten no later- got that?" Bulma said as she swung her red purse around her shoulders. The purse matched her small silky red dress and her pearl white high-heeled shoes that she was wearing.  
  
"Yeah whatever, its still not fair we've got to look after them-" Trunks whined as he followed his mother down the hall to the main door of Capsule Corp. (we are now going to start referring to Capsule Corp as CC in the fic just so you know)  
  
Everybody else was waiting outside in the private jet, all were smartly dressed even Piccolo! He was wearing a dark green suit with a little bow tie. Almost all the Z gang were there; Goku, Chi, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Dende, Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Ox king, Krillin, 18 and Marron.  
  
Bulma had just arrived and was getting pretty pissed off when she noticed that her husband was missing. Trunks noticed her anger and decided not to carry on about how he shouldn't be grounded new years eve just because of a rave that him and Goten sneaked off to Christmas Eve.  
  
"Vegettaaa!!!" Bulma screamed as she began to stamp her feet on the dirt, leaving tiny stud marks in the ground around the aircraft.  
  
A few moments later Vegeta did emerge, but unlike the other members of the gang he was just casually dressed as if he had just finished training, he was simply wearing a black armless t shirt type thing and a pair of white combat trousers, their was also no shoes but a blue pair of really smart Nike shocks. (Bimbo always wears her trainers at school instead of shoes- bimbo: they are just so gothy!!! They live in my locker ^_^ trainers are way smarter and comfy!)  
  
"Better late than never, well at least you smell good-" Bulma said sighing as she followed Vegeta into the plane and said her last reminders to the boys before they left. "Don't forget all the numbers you should need are on the refrigerator, and both me and your father have our cell phones on us, oh and don't forget that if a fire should occur don't press fire on the speed dial because your father has stored the pizza delivery service under that, just dial 911. Also try and make sure the girls don't eat too much sugar, and get them in bed by ten." Bulma reminded them quickly as the door to the jet shut firmly behind her and the turbo engines started up.  
  
The boys waved to their parents as the plane disappeared into the night sky, it was eight already and the moon was full and the stars were shining brightly down upon them lighting up the whole large lawn and the forest behind CC. "Well Goten, looks like it's just you, me and the two brats." Trunks said as he walked back to the front door of CC with Goten by his side, they both just walked straight over the moistrured lawn, leaving two sets of footprints as they went. It wasn't as if anybody was there to tell them off anyway! They were all out partying the year in.  
  
"Man Pann, this is going to be such a pushover right. all we've got is my brother and your uncle watching us, that means that they wont notice if we scoff our faces with candy corn and drink millions of red bulls then we can have sooo much sugar that we'll pop!" Bra said with glee as she bounced up and down on the sofa, making Pann spring up and down as well almost spilling the carton of orange juice she was holding.  
  
Meanwhile a few minutes later The adults reached the destination that they were going to party the New Year into, hopefully without any problems. They also resisted the temptation of playing with all the kids' toys that littered Bulma's jet. E.G the air hockey table, the full size dance machines like in the arcades and the many DVD's and video games that trashed the floor. They just resumed to gossip all the way in their own groups, the guys talking about fighting and power levels, the girls chatting about how lazy the guys were, how sexy their husbands looked, shopping and pretty much anything else that came into their minds.  
  
The plane landed without any crashes or bumps and the door automatically opened, the first thing the guys did when they reached the privately rented out beach house was too half smash down the door and dive to the large cable TV and see the latest news that seemed to be one of the main roles in their lives, it was actually the on the spot live news coverage on whether 'coupman de laburo' was returning back to the French soccer team or whether he was staying with USA. (Btw we simply made up the French guys name in reality he doesn't exist. well at least we don't think so, he simply came from the tops of out heads)  
  
"Yes! YES! Yessss! Kiss my ass Francais!" Goku screamed out aloud as he pronounced the s on the end of France once he heard the good news that Laburo had renewed his contract with USA and couldn't leave really for another five years minimum.  
  
The girls just sighed and helped stack he fireworks against the far wall ready to take outside, for the celebrations later that night.  
  
"So how are you and Krillin going now? And how the heck did he grow his hair back like that? Its amazing!" Bulma aid as she carefully picked up a large rocket and placed it on its own, the box standing upright as if it was going to blast off to the sky at any minute.  
  
"We're fine! Ad his hair was just one o those fast growing sprays, you know the ones that you see advertised in the tabloid papers, well one of them was giving away a free sample, if you collect the coupons, and we did, and it worked, it only took about three days!" 18 marvelled as she pushed her blonde hair out of her face.  
  
"Well Vegeta's had his hair cut if you haven't noticed yet. he just woke up one morning and I'd done it! Trust me that man can sleep through anything! Also Chi make a note, it proves that he was bullshitting that him and Goku couldn't cut their hair because their hair is 'invincible.'" Bulma said giggling as she placed the last box against the wall and stepped back to examine their handiwork, without any of the guys' help.  
  
Just after they finished that, Roshi and Oxking appeared in the doorway both carrying two trays each, full of drinks of every kind, there was everything, from alcho pops to beers. There was even the 'deadly' orange juice. (In our fic the Sayans can get drunk on orange juice, it works the same as vodka with them ^_^ we think its amusing)  
  
"Dig in everyone!" Roshi shouted as he held up a glass of what looked like champagne in the hair before downing it rather quickly.  
  
Everyone then handed round the trays and helped themselves to the drinks, Goku thumbed about with the buttons on the hi tech expensive looking stereo trying to turn the music on, once he managed to find the on button he stuck a CD in and the party really started! Everybody was drinking and mixing the drinks, the Sayans were playing dangerously both Goku and Vegeta were seeing who could down the most orange juice then followed by vodka. Everybody else was getting more and more drunk by the minute at the rate they were going they would all have passed out before they welcomed the New Year in.  
  
That was everyone except Yamcha, even Piccolo and Dende were toasting each other with whole bottles of wine not glasses.  
  
"Hey Bulma! I just gotta go check on my car, sorry to leave, but I should be back. I think I uh. forgot my keys in the ignition. yeah that's it! I forgot them ha! How stupid's that. so I'll be. going. you don't mind do you?" Yamcha lied badly as he the only sober one approached a mashed out Bulma, who was dancing with Vegeta, and she wasn't amused.  
  
"Why should I give a crap, I didn't even want to invite you in the first place you user, you only came because Goku invited you and I didn't have much choice, it was you or Hercule and sadly I had to pick you, the only good thing about you coming is that we can let the guys use you as a punch bag laters, oh. and please go. and between you and me, DON'T COME BACK FRAGGLE!" Bulma said shouting the last few words out purposely so everybody could hear her screaming at her ex, then simply rested her head back on a smirking Vegeta's muscular shoulder happily knowing that she wouldn't have to share the rest of the night with him goggling at her and Vegeta all the time in envy.  
  
Vegeta just thrived on seeing the jealous look on her ex lovers face when he and Bulma did anything out of the ordinary even smile, it was just so fun!  
  
Yamcha exited the small beach house that the gang had gone together and rented out for the evening. It was even on its own private island, it was small and cosy, and had the clearest sparkling water and the sandiest sand; it was like something from a tropical dream. But the lovely island wasn't on Yamcha's mind at that time, he just wanted to hurry back to CC and make sure that his brand new red convertible was safe. You see, earlier that day he had 'upset' Trunks, but instead of Trunks retaliating like he usually would and blowing Yamcha's head off, he decided to hit him where it hurt and threatened to scratch the car that Yamcha had just purchased from the garage the day before. The goofy human who was dressed in a cheap cheesy yellow suit then took of into the night sky and flew as he had ever flown before, the music from the gangs beach house new years party was growing ever dimmer as he went into the distance.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp  
  
"Man! I love sugar!!! I have soooooo much energy!!!" Bra said as she flew round and round the large lounge, just to feel the breeze in her face and feel her long blue hair waving naturally behind her.  
  
Pann was just guzzling down red bulls one after another and was feeling the 'energy burst' they were giving her. "I have red bull wings!" she shouted as she joined Bra flying round the room making wing patterns with her hands as she went, badly imitating the advert on the TV.  
  
Trunks and Goten were in the kitchen; they had soon ditched the idea of supervising the kids and decided to make their own party, by drinking down everything and anything. If they couldn't go to any new years parties or raves then they would just have to make do with what they had which was really just alcohol, lots of alcohol, music and food. No girls, what type of a party was that for two teenage guys!  
  
"Wine, Goten my friend?" Trunks said sluggishly in a posh voice as if he was trying to imitate the queen.  
  
"Of course, your majesty. prince. future prince. err yes, yes I will!" Goten said as he gave up trying to pretend being posh, and just took the whole bottle of wine off the laughing Trunks, he just downed the whole thing, without thinking,  
  
"Wooo, it's getting hot in here all of a sudden!" Goten then said as he took off his jacket and began fanning his flushed self, (Believe bimbo here, if you drink wine straight down like soda or anything then it gives you a hot flush, bimbo: mmm WKD better than wine.mmm)  
  
Both demi Sayans instantly stopped their 'party' once they sensed the power level shooting towards CC at a high speed. "Shit! Its mum! No wait. mum cant fly-" Trunks replied stupidly then slapped himself on the forehead as it clicked.  
  
"Quick hide drink!!!" Goten shouted instinctively as he managed to drunkenly push himself from the table but accidentally sweeping a bottle on the floor, this smashed instantly on impact.  
  
Then a super hyper Pann and Bra burst into the kitchen bouncing up and down as they went every now and then flying into the air then landing almost straight away.  
  
"Guess what.? Somebody's coming!!! Do you think it's the candy man!!!" Bra said excitedly, and then almost as if replying to this Pann springed up and down knocking down more empty bottles on the floor, which smashed like the first, that Goten had knocked down.  
  
"Man! We really need a softer flooring in the kitchen! All my bottles of everything tasty's being smashed more and more!" Trunks said as he held his head in a depressed kind of way, he was so drunk that he was mourning for the broken bottles.  
  
Goten turned away leaving Trunks sobbing over the broken bits of glass, and peered out of the kitchen window, looking straight out into the distance into the dark starry sky, and with his Sayan eyesight he soon noticed that the moving power level was simply Yamcha! - Absolutely nothing to worry about.  
  
Then it hit Trunks like a bolt of lightning once Goten informed the others not to worry, "Shit! I forgot to scratch his precious cheapo tin on wheels!, besides its his fault, he shouldn't have dissed my hair colour calling it 'purple' then he called me a kid!" Trunks thought growling to himself angrily.  
  
"Come on Goten, we've got some 'unfinished business' dad told me to get him back more than just scratching his stupid car, everybody hates him, now its payback time for all the times he used my mum all those years ago, and I'll show him the difference between what power a kid can do and what a teenager can do." Trunks vowed drunkenly out aloud, informing everybody of what was going through his head.  
  
"Go Trunks! I'm with you all the way big bro! Let me help kill that wragger muffin Yamcha!" Bra said excitedly as she stood proudly by her older brother.  
  
"I wanna help too! He dissed my hairstyle too Trunks! He's going down!" Pann said standing next to Bra.  
  
"Don't forget me!!! Now I know who your on about! Man I thought you were chatting about Ronald McDonald!" Goten said stupidly as he joined the line as well, standing on all the shards of broken glass as he stood, practically bouncing up and down in excitement.  
  
Minutes later Yamcha forced as ki ball in his hand as he began to examine his car for any scratches. "Hey Puar dude? You couldn't change into a torch could you? Pleaseeeeee?" Yamcha begged to the blue cat that then climbed out of the green bag on his back. It yawned tiredly then opened its eyes groggily.  
  
"Hey! Why aint you at the party Yamcha? And thanks I was having the best dream. it was about tuna! Well. if it'll shut you up!!" the tired changeling cat sighed as she turned herself into a small blue portable torch with little eyes, for her best friend.  
  
"Now hurry up! I wanna get back to sleep!" she said grumpily as Yamcha shined the light up and down the frame of the car, searching for any sign of damage.  
  
"Phew, looks like its safe! I knew Trunks would cool down," Yamcha said as he allowed Puar to change back to her natural blue cat form. What neither of them didn't know however was that lurking in the dark shadows of a nearby bush nearby was four pairs of eager eyes all on him and seeking revenge.  
  
"You know the plan we just discussed- and remember keep you power levels down we don't want anyone knowing who we are, now lets get him! And hope he's got lots of fuel in that banger of his!" Trunks whispered quietly as he rose up onto his feet and got ready to sprint after Yamcha.  
  
It was all over in a few seconds, Pann and Bra stole the keys out of the shocked unsuspecting hands of Yamcha, and then both Trunks and Goten chucked both the still conscious and now crying Yamcha into the trunk (boot for you people from crappy England like us) Trunks slammed the trunk as hard as he dared and made sure it was locked before he climbed into the drivers seat next to Goten, Pann and Bra were sitting quite happily in the back seats, and purposely put their muddy trainers on the two white leather seats ahead of them. Leaving two lovely clear to see muddy footprints on the soft leather.  
  
"Seatbelts on everyone! It's going to be a speedy ride!" Trunks shouted as he fastened his own seatbelt, then turned the key in the ignition, put on the radio- very loud then put his foot to the ground.  
  
"Whoohoo! Man! This car can go quite fast for something a fool drives, I'm surprised it's not some old banger from the scrap heap." Goten said as he turned the radio station and put the volume on max,  
  
"Wow! The milkshake song! I love this song!!!" Trunks aid as he started head banging to the music on the radio and singing along. My milkshake brings all the boys to my yard and they're like its better than yours, damn right its better than yours. (If you haven't got this song, then we suggest you download it we cant remember who sings it but we think its called 'the milkshake song' man! It rocks!!! And its sooooo catchy!!!! You've got to listen to it!  
  
The milkshake song was on so loud that the bass was now vibrating so much the seats they were sitting in were actually moving to the music.  
  
"I know T, take us to McDonalds!!! We can got through the drive thru!" bra said excitedly as Trunks slowed the car down at the gates of CC.  
  
"And with what money? I've lefty all my cash and cards at home, and I really done think Goten can afford to pay for all 4 of us and Yamchas always broke anyhow so." Trunks aid rolling his eyes, then he had an idea pop into his drunken but still brainy mind.  
  
Back at the party "Only two hours till happy new year!" Goku said sluggishly as he gulped down another pint of orange juice. Vegeta meanwhile was sitting next to Goku and was finding that Goku drinking so much of 'pure squeezed' orange juice was actually amusing.  
  
"Kakorot, you are so going to have a whopping hangover and the shits in the morning if you carry on drinking orange juice at this rate- so please pretty please, do me a favour, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK.." Vegeta replied honestly as he started chanting and pushing Goku on to drink more orange juice.  
  
Bulma and the others meanwhile were dancing to the loud music that was playing on the stereo system.  
  
Back with Trunks and the others "Hello and welcome to McDonalds drive thru! How may I help you? And a happy new year to you all!" the greasy haired guy said as he opened the window and prepared to take he order.  
  
Trunks turned the music way down then filled the guy on their whole order, after that he looked on casually at the astonished worker.  
  
"So. that's 40 super size mega mac meals all with coke and 40 mcchicken sandwich meals 20 with strawberry shake and 20 more with coke. plus 4 chocolate orange mcflurries and 16 pots of onion rings oh yeah and 40 cheeseburger happy meals also with coke, right?" the guy said as he scratched his greasy brown hair under the blue McDonalds cap.  
  
"Yeah, we'll pay at the other window ok? We just got to sort out the money." Trunks said confidently giving the worker one of his most drunken and politest smiles.  
  
"Sure thing, I'll just have too take one of your names so you are." the stupid guy said as he held a pen up to a piece of paper. "Yamcha Thornberry" the purple haired teen said as the first second name that came to his head strangely seemed to be Thornberry, Probably because Bra had been watching it earlier on nick toons.  
  
'Man lucky! This guys even dumber than he looks! He doesn't even notice who I am!" Trunks thought smirking as he pressed a button and the roof came up. He then unwound the window to hear the rest of what he guy had to say,  
  
"Ok thanks for your orders, could you please drive up to window 3 mr Thornberry and purchase and pickup your food there, oh yeah and nice set of wheels!" the worker called out as he gave Trunks a nod and closed the window behind him.  
  
"No its not! The cars dirty trampified!" Trunks shouted back as he wound the blacked out window up again.  
  
"Quick Goten, change seats with me, then after they give us our order put the pedal down and don't look back, I'll tell ya when though" Trunks said as he unclipped himself from his seatbelt and quickly swapped places with Goten.  
  
"Hey why do I have to drive!?" complained Goten as he held his aching head, the alcohol was starting to wear off and the hangover was beginning to kick in. trunks was also starting to feel the same effects. The girls' 'sugar rush' had also begun to cool down but they were still major awake and really hyperactive.  
  
"You have to drive because people will recognise me duh! I'm the son of Bulma and Vegeta, the richest kid on this planet! And you're pretty much a nobody-" Trunks said as he clipped up his seatbelt as they moved forwards to window 3.  
  
This time yet again another greasy haired worker serve them, but this time it was a dark haired woman.  
  
"Right your food capsules are just getting packed into bags mr y Thornberry, all you have to do is place the capsules in your hand and say the food you want out and out they come, it's a new hi tech thing from CC got that? You got four capsules hear and they're marked mc chicken sandwiches, mega Macs, happy meals and sauces and side orders. Ok-" the woman said grumpily as she handed 4 bags over to Goten.  
  
"Ok that'll be."  
  
"Quick step on it!!!" Trunks whispered, and with that Goten drove the car straight out of the drive thru and screeched the tyres right out into the main road.  
  
In the trunk Yamcha didn't know what the heck was going on, all he knew was that a gang of people banged him on the head when they locked him in the trunk as they tried to close the door and now he couldn't remember who they were! Puar was still also sound asleep in the bag, but Yamcha the coward daren't wake her up because he didn't want the blue cat to panic because she usually got claustrophobic in cramped spaces and in the small trunk of the sports car, they're was barely enough oxygen for him!  
  
Also the strong smell of fast food was coming through the material, he could smell the hot greasy burgers and fries through the capsules just waiting to be dropped on his leather seats.  
  
'Damn! Why did I get this stupid thing sound proof as well as burglar proof! If only I could get out, then I'd teach those thugs a thing or two about playing with the big boys. (^_^ what a dope yamcha is, puar coulda changed into something if he woke her up- oh well we cant torture him if that happens!)  
  
Then it clicked who the mysterious gang could be; "Oh no! I bet it's the mafia! I shouldn't have screwed them with the fake notes back in Las Vegas." Whilst Yamcha was trying to work out if it could be anyone else but the mafia, Goten had parked the air car in a nice beauty spot near a river full of fish, there was even a wild croc wallowing in the mud on the bank in the midnight lime light of the sky.  
  
"Nice place to stop for a munch, good work Goten," Trunks said as he took a large bite out of a mega mac, he made sure that all the crumbs and bits of discarded lettuce landed on the floor of the convertible and n to his lap, he didn't want to stain his trousers! They were worth more than the car altogether!  
  
Bra was munching through her cheeseburger happy meals like the world was about to end, every now and then she threw bits of burger and fed the crocodile that had now tamely situated itself next to the car and was now happily eating the burgers that Bra was feeding it.  
  
"Hey T, so what we going to do with the clown in the back of the car? Are we letting him go? Or can we hurt him?" Goten asked almost begging to Trunks to let him hurt Yamcha, even just a little.  
  
"Sure, sure, we'll hurt him them dump him somewhere rough so it looks like some gangs got him, but after we finish eating-" Trunks said quickly with his mouth full of salty fries all dipped in BBQ sauce.  
  
"I love mc chicken sandwiches! They're even yummier than happy meals!" pans said as she gulped down her last chicken burger. She was hungry, and so wasn't wasting half her food by throwing it to the 'tame' croc next to Bra.  
  
"Hey Trunks. can I take mr croc home. I'm going to call it burger, because it really likes burgers! Please trunks." Bra said in her sweetest voice.  
  
Trunks however didn't even need time to think about it, his head was beginning to feel as if it were about to explode and his patience was growing thinner and thinner, he was like a piece of elastic about to snap.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO way!!! Are you taking a croc home, we live in the USA Bra not some wild zoo for animals, if you want a pet that bad have that piece of filth in the trunk- but no crocs! Remember what happened to your stupid fish! You wondered if they could fly, you thought they were 'super Sayan fish' that could live out of water and fly. Nope they sort of died the moment you took them out of water, there is no way in this world or any other that I am letting you have a pet croc, YOU ARE NOT STEVE OWEN!" Trunks shouted angrily as he stubbornly faced the front.  
  
(Steve Owen, if your reading this man you rock! Along with akiri toriyama, Billy Crawford (you came to our school we met you! Got your autograph and everything!), busted, Alan smith, josh Hartnett, all the cute teen guy surfers in the world not the old ugly ones though, and everybody else we like oh yeah and ant and Dec, you two are great presenters! Im a celebrity get me out of here is brilliant!) We just thought you might like to know this stuff. Sorry! ^_^  
  
"Ok. but its not fair though! Your mean! If I didn't still have burgers too eat I'd argue, but im being good and not because otherwise you'll eat them or something mean like that." Bra said whining as she munched the rest of her McDonalds quietly.  
  
They finished everything off; they didn't even leave a burger or a fry, except the ones on the floor of the what was spotless convertible.  
  
"Well we best be getting a move on- its like two minutes before the new year" Trunks said as he switched back to driver with Goten then turned the keys in the ignition. The car started instantly, but somehow Trunks knocked the gears into reverse and the car began to roll backwards towards the deep but clean part of the river.  
  
"Oh my kami T! We're going to crash and burn! (Another good song to download is busted-crash and burn) pull the lever!!!" Goten said as he frantically began forcing the gears back to their normal position, Trunks was waving his arms in the air like some mad person. (You know like on the Sims when there's a fire and they all just stand there and wave their hands, most of the time if they're stupid they then die)  
  
Goten pulled so hard on the gear stick trying to be careful not to break it with his Sayan strength, but he was doing it with such force and in such a hurry, that the expensive leather gear stick simply just broke off the plastic square, making the car absolutely impossible to prevent rolling down the slope and into the river, it was only a matter of seconds.  
  
"Bundle out! Everybody quick!!!" screamed Trunks as Goten quickly pressed the convertible roof button and allowed the top of the car to move back revealing once again an open top car.  
  
With super Sayan speeds as fast as a bolt of lightning all four of the gang managed to undo their seatbelts and darted out of the open top and into the safety of the night sky as the car then proceeded into speeding up down the slope and then began rolling onto its open top roof over and over again, the red car getting more and more smashed up with every roll it took. The kids looked on as the cars burglar alarm cut in and a deafening sound to all their sensitive Sayan ears echoed around them, then they watched as the car smashed into the deep murky war with a tremendous splash, sinking so deep that it was out of sight even for the gangs eye sight, let alone an average humans.  
  
"Quick let's get out of here before anybody gets here!" Goten said suggestively as they saw the remainders of the convertible that was floating on the top sink to the bottom with the frame of the car. The only sign now left of the crash was a dented, ripped leather steering wheel, and a floating air bag that must have been ripped off the car completely once it had hit the water.  
  
"Goten, you go take the girls and head back, I'll catch you up, I just want to make sure he can actually get out and that we haven't actually murdered him, although it might be a good thing if we did." Trunks added quietly as he began stripping by taking his blue billabong t-shirt off and kicked off his 'Nike shocks' leaving him in just his very expensive pair of white combat trousers.  
  
Bra's pet croc was also well out the way of the whole incident, it was snoozing on the grass next to where the car had previously been parked.  
  
"Be careful Trunks, and come straight home afterwards." Bra said as she powered up and had a last glance at her brave older sibling before quickly following Goten and Pann who were already way over 100 metres away.  
  
Trunks quickly kicked his clothes aside, careful to not put them in the mud, and then took a deep breath and plunged head first into the deep water which turned out to not be as cold as he previously expected, it being the middle of winter and all, it was however still cold enough to send chills up his spine and make him shiver all over at the change in the temperature.  
  
Trunks easily reached the smashed up drowned convertible that had been completely dragged under the water away from any prying human eyes. The car had luckily landed on the right side up, and not upside down leaving the 'rescue operation' much easier to pull off. The super strong, royal, purple haired prince quickly swam instantly around to the trunk and began to pull at the strong auto lock, it would not budge at all, he was also having a hard time on trying to actually see properly as his keen Sayan eyesight was still adjusting to the dark surroundings around him, the only source of light he had was from the extra large full moon above him on the surface and the mysterious shiny stars that shone down right across the whole river.  
  
He quickly formed a small but powerful ki in the palm of his hand as he treaded on the water trying his hardest to stay in the same position without moving away from the broken up vehicle.  
  
'Ready or not here I come.' Trunks thought to himself as he held his arm back and swung the ki blast directly at the lock, after this there was nothing left of the lock at all except a tennis ball size hole right through the metal. Trunks however didn't waste a single moment of time as he quickly pulled Yamcha and the bag out and swam away from the wreckage up to the surface using his legs and his free arm.  
  
As soon as she reached the surface Yamcha began gagging and coughing up water, Trunks saw this after taking some deep breaths of air himself then saw this as his cue to get his butt away from the scene as soon as possible, so he grabbed his t shirt and trainers, and flew off straight into the sky, not even bothering to chuck them on over his head, water dripping from him everywhere falling to the ground like raindrops. The wind chilled him but that was not what he was worrying about he had to fly back to CC quickly and discreetly without giving anything away and inform the others that Yamcha fortunately or unfortunately which ever way was out of the wreckage and on the surface and breathing.  
  
Puar wriggled out of the bag and coughed up yet more water as she breathed in large quantities of the air around her, then the blue cat remembered one vital thing.  
  
"I HATE WATER!!!! ERRRRR YUCK! GROSS, IM A CAT!!! I CANT SWIM!!!! HELP!!!!!!"  
  
Yamcha clicked out of his daze when he heard his friends panicking screams, but then his attention was directed to the beady eyes of a dark green lizard staring straight at the struggling blue cat licking its lips, as if Puar was its fast food restaurant and it had been in the jungle for days without food. The croc was coming closer and closer to them.  
  
He quickly grabbed the half drowning talking changeling cat and flew up safe in the air, letting the 'hungry' croc circle and snap its great big strong jaws beneath them, as if just waiting for them to drop out of the sky like snowflakes falling from the sky.  
  
Yamcha then noticed part of one of his most prized and most expensive possessions her had ever had, just laying on the muddy bank of the river at the bottom of the slope. He glided down slowly, as he approached the circular leather object; he picked up the steering wheel, gave the croc one last look, and then flew of to a safer place to mourn in peace.  
  
He led himself to a field, which was pretty much bare except for some cows on the far side; everything was silent except the small breeze around him and Puar, which every time it blew chilled them both.  
  
"Dear car. I didn't know you properly. I didn't get the chance really. heck I don't even remember what happened. I mean. I have a banging headache, but I'd never drink and drive. well not in you my baby." Yamcha said as he burst into tears and held the steering wheel up to his heart.  
  
"I just wish that you rest in peace, wherever you are now, and that someday, hopefully soon you and me and Puar will be reunited-" he said quietly as he kissed his hand and placed it on the steering wheel, he then laid it on the grass.  
  
"Rest in peace car, it wont be the same without you, I mean hey we didn't even get the chance to insure you! Now that's going to leave a big dent!" puar said quietly as she stroked the rough leather of the steering wheel, then patted her best friend on the back comfortingly.  
  
They stayed in this position for a few more minutes both now had tears pouring down their faces. "We got to go now. its time for us to move on. its never going to be the same. goodbye.." Puar said as she disappeared quickly, leaving Yamcha alone.  
  
With a few more sobs and sniffles he formed a ki ball in his hand weakly and made a fairly deep hole in the ground. Puar reappeared with some wildflowers in her hands.  
  
Yamcha silently placed the steering wheel down the hole and then began placing the dirt back over it covering up the mangled piece of leather.  
  
Once he had finished he patted the soft soil down a few times, then Puar went forward and placed the flowers down on the ground to mark the grave. To end the 'ceremony' Yamcha stood up and did the cross symbol by touching his head and so on and prayed for the crashed up car at the bottom of the river.  
  
"Come on we better go head back home to our apartment, we can drink away our sorrows their." Puar said quietly as she flew up and beckoned Yamcha to follow. Yamcha took a few lungful glances back to the steering wheels grave then joined Puar in the night sky.  
  
"Come on! I wanna get home to bed you stupid plane." Vegeta said as he held his aching head and walked over to Goku.  
  
"Betcha I can beat you on dance machine!!! You can't dance for your life!!!" Goku said as he wobbled away from Vegeta and stood on the first dance machine. Vegeta of course accepted the challenge and stood over on the other side of the dance machine. They then both 'tried' to dance and attempted to follow the arrows, but they kept on moving in opposite directions, so they both failed, at one point Vegeta hit the left arrow but missed the arrow pad completely and fell right off the machine onto the floor. (This actually happened to bimbo when we were on our surfing hol in Newquay when she was on the dance machine against me ditz ^_^ he he bimbo: it was sooo shameful everyone in the arcade was watching. they should have safety notice up grrr I'm gonna sue! ^_^ Lol jks as if I got enough money in the first place! ^_^)  
  
Meanwhile Bulma and Chi were playing air hockey and it was a really close call because both kept on missing the puck so it was a draw on nothing, then a drunken Roshi was thrown across the plane and he landed directly face down on the air hockey table, his weight somehow triggered the game to believe that Bulma was repeatedly scoring. (This actually happened to a mate of our he was drunk at bowling new years eve and laid across the air hockey table making ditz get loads of points it's a great way to cheat! ^_^)  
  
"If you ever say you want to lay a single finger on my wife again I will personally kill you and enjoy every moment you perverted old man" Vegeta shouted to Roshi as he climbed back on the dance machine and challenged Goku once again.  
  
"Roshi is there anybody you don't hit on? You perv" 18 spat from the other side of the room turning her head away in disgust at the sight of the crumpled up pensioner sprawled across the air hockey table.  
  
As Roshi managed to get up he stumbled across to 18 and Krillin who were watching various new years day parties from around the globe they were actually practically drooling like animals at the sight of one crazy drunken Irishman who had dressed up as a large bottle of beer and was drinking beer in an 'all you can drink' contest finale.  
  
"Hey Krillin. would you mind if I pawn in my wedding ring for a case of beer?" 18 mused as she played around with the ring on her finger. Krillin just replied by shrugging his shoulders, he didn't particularly care at that moment but he had a slamming hangover that just wouldn't go away.  
  
"How about some paracetamols instead?" he suggested as he turned the TV off after a news cast came in about a serious car accident just north of McDonalds, nobody had been discovered but it looks like drink driving had been the cause of the accident, and the car is believed to belong to Mr Yamcha.  
  
"He's dead!!! YES!!! Bring out more alcohol!!!!" Bulma said as she hopped away from the air hockey table and sat down in the drivers seat with a bottle of Bacardi in one hand,  
  
A few minutes later Yamcha had been flying extremely slowly and was so deep in his own thoughts that both him and Puar didn't not seem to notice the luxurious private CC jet coming straight for them. it was also being driven on auto pilot.  
  
"Are we nearly home yet?" Vegeta asked for about the fifteenth time in about 3 minutes, He was perched comfortably on an equally tired Bulma's lap, she was still sitting in the main chair, everybody else was sitting in the other seats and everybody's 'drunken spree' had disappeared and the hangovers were cutting in. This was with the exceptions of ox king and Piccolo who had drunk one to many types of champagne and were on the hard floor sound asleep.  
  
Something suddenly hit the super strong window screen with a large force. Everybody was so tired and drunk they mistook it as a bird.  
  
"OOO looky a squashed bird! Looks heck of a familiar though. you know I don't think it is a birdie! Its way to ugly to be one, it looks more like a large piece of mould to me- I dunno!" Goku said scratching his head suggestively in confusion.  
  
There was a strange mixture of blue fur and a pinkish skin but the gang were just too wiped out to notice, all they wanted was to go to bed.  
  
Earlier the fireworks had all gone off successfully, successfully meaning no major injuries or long-term destruction to the planet.  
  
"Oh get that minging thing off there now Kakorot's wrong its bird shit and the bird must have ate a vindaloo or something to come up with that errrr yuck!" Vegeta said shuddering at the ugly screwed up faces on the screen ahead of him.  
  
Bulma came up with the solution to this problem as usual however, she simply pressed a button to the side and a large pair of window wipers speared on the screen and brushed the unconscious Yamcha and Puar right off the plane, where they landed on one of the biggest railway lines on the planet.  
  
"Now! Onwards to Capsule Corporation!!" Chi shouted as Bulma pressed the boost button on the auto pilot making the plane fly twice the speed it was before and breaking the speed limit in the sky about 5 times over.  
  
When Yamcha hit the ground he was in so much pain he couldn't move, on the impact he had regained consciousness and was well aware that he was on a train track but there was nothing eh could do except start regretting the bad stuff he had done in life. Puar was a mangled ball of fur; the blue changeling cat was either unconscious or dead. Yamcha didn't want to try and wake her for the fear that she might be dead and if not would be in incredible pain after the fall.  
  
"I regret everything. the stealing. the lying. the affairs.. The fighting. I just hope that the others wish us back soon on the dragon balls. well others meaning Goku and pretty much Goku maybe Gohan as well. Bulma and Vegeta wouldn't help bring me back to life," he said soothingly as he reached out a weak hand and started stroking the cat.  
  
Then in the distance a bright pair of lights could be seen chugging colder and closer.  
  
"Well. at least I can be with my car now. I'm coming car!" Yamcha said simply before the force of the train hit them and killed them both instantly, zapping them both to the long line at king Yamma's place.  
  
The sobering up gang entered Capsule Corp and all was quiet when the entered the lounge.  
  
Trunks and Goten were sound asleep, Trunks was lying outstretched on the sofa and Goten was in the armchair. Both had pillows and were covered up in big pink girly duvets.  
  
Bra and Pann were totally the opposite however, they had drank way too much red bull to even attempt going to sleep they were watching some cartoons on the very large plasma TV and were quite comfy laying outstretched on the floor.  
  
"Shhhhhhh they're sleeping. they fell asleep, so we put blankets on them because they were really sleepy!" Bra said as she held her finger up to her mouth in a shushing motion.  
  
"Ok. now you two should be a bed! Now go!" Bulma whispered as she put her purse on the floor and held her aching head.  
  
Both girls instantaneously turned off the TV without arguments and darted off to go get ready for bed. "Right we'll just leave them two their. babysitting must have worn them out" Bulma aid sweetly as she exited out of the lounge and went to show the others the three guest rooms.  
  
Goku was the last out and he turned the lights off as he went.  
  
"So krillin, 18, Videl and Gohan, you have this room, I'm afraid couples got to sleep on the bed couch thing it pulls out and blankets are there." Bulma said indicating to a pile of blankets and sheets on the floor.  
  
"And Goku, Chi, Ox king and Roshi yours is the next door, and everyone else the room just down the hall on the left, night everyone! I'm going bed i'm knackered oh yeah and a happy new year!" Bulma said laughing as she followed the half asleep Vegeta to there room.  
  
Within half an hour everybody was asleep, even Bra and Pann who were sound asleep snuggled up amongst their blankets with the very many soft toys in Bra's room.  
  
That was everybody except Yamcha and Puar who did eventually get to king Yamma, and got onto snake way, but after a few minutes running yamcha tripped over his shoe laces and held onto Puar to stop himself falling, but then dragged Puar down as well to HFIL with him. it was going to be a lonngggggg few months until he got wished back to life. that's if Goku can actually be bothered to find the dragon balls in the first place that is ^_^ oh and Yamcha was never reunited with his car after he got hit by the train, the only place that car went was to the scrap yard. ^_^  
  
THE END!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: ok so the new years fic is a little late but it was much longer than planned. If we get lots of feedback and reviews we will also be inventing some new wacky one shot fics we have a couple in our brains at the moment, we'll probably be doing a dbz surfing one as well so if there's any ideas for the surfing fic or any fics that you would like us to write just review us or email us telling us and we'll try our hardest! Well hope you enjoyed the fic! And happy sweet 16 Bimbo I know it's a bit late but hakuna matata! Bye byez everyone SURFS UP!!!!!!! NOW PRETTY PLEASE WITH EVERYTHING TASTY ON TOP PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ SURFING RULES!!! WE ARE SOOOO SURF CHICKS! HAWAII HERE WE COME! WE'RE GONNA SURF THAT PIPE! 


End file.
